


August 30, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks!'' Supergirl exclaimed.





	August 30, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Thanks!'' Supergirl exclaimed after she smiled from ear to ear when her preacher father mentioned buying the stuffed animal she recently admired.

THE END


End file.
